


Blood Red

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Blood Red

"Jesus fucking christ, Grimes! What the fuck did I say to cause all the damn waterworks?" Negan cried. "You treat me like shit all the damn time, and you don't see me blubbering about it. You killed a shit ton of my people and I only killed two of yours. Just what have I fucking done that was so much worse than you did?" 

Rick just stood there sobbing, not speaking. He didn't owe this asshole anything, especially a blubbering answer. 

"By God, you will answer me, Rick! If you want to play mime, I can take you back to the Sanctuary, until you find your fucking tongue. Is that what it will take to loosen that tongue of yours?" When Rick still said nothing, Negan grabbed the collar of his jacket, and started to drag him out of the church. 

"S sstop..." Rick gasped. 

Negan turned to face Rick, still gripping his jacket, waiting, but Rick didn't say anything else, staring at him with those brilliant beautiful eyes and trembling lips. And, he couldn't help himself, pulling Rick closer, fastening his mouth over those wet tantalizing ones, tasting that tormenting mouth again. Rick didn't struggle this time, or faint. He simply froze, like a damn statue. Negan pushed his tongue past those lips, to taste the forbidden warmth inside, kissing hard, exploring, trying to get a response. But, Rick was hard and unyielding, not fighting, but definitely not responding either. Finally. Negan shoved him away, frustrated, aroused and wanting, needing, but fully aware the other man felt nothing, his face an emotionless mask. The tears had definitely stopped. 

Negan took several deep breaths, trying to get himself under control... "What the fuck have you done to me, Grimes? I have never wanted anyone the way I want you. And, you act like you don't feel shit. How can you be so cold? What the fuck did that red-headed bastard have that I don't? Why was he so goddamn special? You won't even give me a fucking chance? I can fuck you better than that son-of-a-bitch ever thought he could..." 

Negan was shocked when Rick's fist landed across his jaw, knocking him backwards. He stumbled back, catching himself, watching the fury blazing in Rick's gorgeous eyes, and it made him even more aroused, wanting all that passion for himself. God, that man was intoxicating! He wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck him, right here on the floor of this church, or draped over the damned altar, God be damned. But, he knew that was never going to happen. That beautiful man truly hated him with a real passion. 

"Don't you ever talk about Abe like that again. You aren't fit to lick that man's boots. And, you never will be." Rick rasped, breathing heavily, furious. 

"Not fit to lick his fucking boots, huh? Well, darling, at least that bastard will never touch you again, will he?" Negan growled. 

"Is that why you killed him?" Rick was shocked. 

"He had you!" Negan yelled. "What fucking right did he have to have what should have been mine? You were meant for me. He had no right to have you. And, the cocky fucker was gloating about it too. That's why I bashed his goddamn brains in." 

"You are crazy... How could you claim such a thing about someone you never even met? You didn't even know me, know anything about me, you madman! You killed Abe for no fucking reason. We were not lovers...He was my friend...killed by a damn jealous fool..." Rick ran out of words. 

"Bull-fucking-shit! You aren't a very good liar, Grimes. The whole damn world heard him yell out about his love for you. Are you really going to try to pretend it wasn't true?" Negan said, in disbelief. 

"I didn't say he didn't love me. I said we weren't lovers." 

"You expect me to believe that he resisted that temptation?" Negan snorted. 

"It's the damn truth." 

"So, you're a virgin..." Negan noticed Rick's flinch, curious..."you've never been with a man..." another flinch...there was something there...but what was it. Negan licked his lips. How was he going to resist this beauty. "What am I going to do with you, gorgeous?" 

"Just leave me alone." Rick turned away. 

"Sorry, darling. That will never happen. You fucked me up. I can't just forget you." Negan said. 

"You are just like..." Rick trailed off, unable to finish that sentence, not wanting to think about it. 

"Just like...? Negan asked. 

"Forget it." Rick mumbled, sorry he'd let that slip. He sure as hell didn't want to talk to this asshole about another asshole. 

"Don't pull that shit, Rick. You were going to say something important. Then, you just shut down. That's not fucking cool. Spit that shit out. What did you want to say?" 

"I don't want to say anything to you. I don't want to even be around you. Can I just leave, now?" Rick knew he was starting to sound whiney, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to get away from this man, before he lost it, and let something out that he didn't want known. He'd already been foolish enough, and didn't want a repeat. 

"Fuck, no, you can't just leave." Negan was losing patience with Rick. No matter how beautiful and sexy he was, he sure could be annoying as hell. "You are going to be my damn host while I'm here. So, stop having a fucking tantrum and get used to having me around, for the love of God. Ok, let's go check out this damn town, since you won't give me a damn minute's peace without thinking business." 

Several hours later, the Saviors had finished a thorough go through of Alexandria, and were loading up the trucks. Negan had once again forced Rick to sit with him on the Grimes porch, for a glass of lemonade. Rick had been carrying the damn bat for Negan the whole time, wanting to wrap it around the man's head, barely able to restrain himself. He didn't want to sit with him now and drink lemonade. But, Negan wasn't taking refusals. He seemed to be making this a ritual. Rick didn't know how he was going to handle this. The people of Alexandria were treating him like the leader again, and it pissed him off. He didn't want this position, but Negan wouldn't let him step aside. And, Negan just wouldn't leave him alone, either.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick was exhausted. All he could think of was sleep. The day spent with Negan had taken it's toll on him. It was hard to figure out what he was going to do. He wasn't being allowed the break he needed. And, Negan was going to cause him to have a nervous breakdown, making him think about ...And, it was something he had had to bury, something Abe helped him bury. But, Abe was gone. He couldn't help him now. And, nobody else knew... except Rosita... maybe... He was going to seek her out tomorrow... maybe try to talk to her. Then, maybe, he could talk to the others. Maybe... 

"Rick..." Michonne's voice was soft. Rick wished he could ignore it, as he slipped his pants off, leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt. But, he turned to face her, wearily. She seemed to want to have a long conversation that he was sure he wasn't up to. 

"Can it wait?" Rick asked. "I'm exhausted. Maybe in the morning..." 

"No..., it can't wait. I've waited long enough." Michonne replied. "I... wanted to talk... before Maggie got sick... but then... after Negan...and, I know the timing sucks, but I can't help that. I haven't had any confirmation, but I know. I've been down this road before. It ain't my first rodeo, cowboy." Michonne gave a weak smile. "Rick, I love you. I think I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, though I couldn't admit that to myself. And, I know it took you some time to care for me. You had some rough times, I know. And, I feel you were especially close to Abraham, for some reason, and you could talk to him, better than you could to me. I was a little jealous, at times. But, I never wanted anything to happen to him. And, I'm so sorry you lost him...But, I'm still here. And, I want to listen. If I could, I would make everything better. But, I can't do that..." Michonne trailed off. 

"I don't know what to say, Michonne." Rick sighed. 

"I know you care about me Rick, but you've been distant lately. I need you, now, more than ever. I can't do this alone. Do you love me, Rick?... enough to make a life together. I want you to marry me, make us a real family. I need that." Michonne said 

"Why?" Rick asked. 

"Because we're going to have a baby, Rick. I'm pregnant. And, I'm really fucking scared, right now..." 

Rick's eyes locked with Michonne, shocked. She gave a little nod, reassuring him that he had heard her right. He took a tentative step toward her, not knowing how he felt. She was right. The timing sucked. But, what could they do? He had never thought about having another child, really, the world being so fucked up, and all. But, it was amazing, too. He stepped up to her, pulling her into his arms. Maybe this is what he needed, a reason to get his shit together. 

"Well...?" Michonne clung to him, tears coming easily. 

"It's gonna be ok, baby. We are going to be ok. We are having a baby..." Rick let out a breath of awe. "You are going to need to see the doctor, though. And, I know this is really going to kill Maggie, as she just lost hers and Glenn's. But, we are going to be a family. Yes, you're right. I guess we do need to make it official... Wow! a wedding. How do we go about that? We'll talk to Father Gabriel in the morning. Thank you... This is what I needed, right now." Rick husked, unable to hold back his own tears. "...can we go to bed now, though. I am exhausted. We will work everything out in the morning."


End file.
